marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
James Luther (Earth-2911)
History Early Life Not much is known about Luther’s early life, what is known for sure is that he was born on January 1 in the year 2000, and he was the successor of a very wealthy family who belongs to a powerful ancient bloodline. Growing up, Luther was shown to excel in all physical and intellectual fields: he could already speak his first words in the first week of age, could walk when he was two months old and could fluently read and write by his first birthday; his physical abilities are no less than his intellect, being comparable to healthy kids several years older than he was. These special characteristics of his were later explained to be a result of his bloodline, which contains the DNA of some of the strongest and greatest warriors/leaders/scholars this world has ever seen (selective breeding); enhancement of the mind through stem-cell injections (stem cells implantation); hormone therapy ; and the fact that his parents had tampered with his DNA even before he was born, which lead to the suppression of certain genes and the hyper-activation of others in order to engineer the “perfect human” (genetic engineering/editing). He may also have been the subject of other experimental programs, but most of them have yet to be reviewed. In the next eleven years after his birth, he studied in every single field he could get his hands on, whether it is scientific such as biology, astronomy, technology, physics, chemistry, and geography or humanitarian such as linguistics, literature, history, philosophy and anthropology; as a result, he became a master in virtually all of these fields even before passing the age of ten. Aside from acquiring knowledge, he also put heavy emphasis on the perfection of the body and mind, and he archived this through a revolutionary diet, specialized exercises, uberman sleep schedule, unorthodox training environments, I.D.U.B.S (Information Directly Uploaded to Brain System), and biofeedback treatment. But that still wasn’t enough, so by the age of 12, he set out on a journey around the world to seek enlightenment. In the following decades, he visited every single country within the seven continents, searched for lost cities and ancient temples, explored locations that no man had ever set foot on and studied how to further refine his mind and body. During his journey, he even learned and became a master of the many forms of mystic arts such as Chi, Mana, Aura and Life-Force manipulation. Upon his twenty fifth birthday, for unknown reasons, he decided to isolate himself in a remote region and proceeded to perform an insanely rigorous training regimen for a very long period of time. While the specific conditions of his training remains a mystery, it was confirmed that he didn’t move from the spot where he stood for exactly five years, and he didn’t require food, water or sleep either, only relied on the internal forces to keep him alive. By the end of the training, Luther has alredy gone through a “complete metamorphosis” and attained enlightenment in the process. After this, he leaved the mountain and return to civilization. Trapped in the Lost Dimension Following his return, he spent the next several years on creating new technologies alongside the field of biological enhancements. Among the technologies he created , one of the most advanced was a portal gun which can hypothetically allow him to travel to different dimensions. Fortunately or unfortunately, the validity of this gun was proven during an accident, but it was at the cost trapping Luther in a different dimension for nearly a millennia. Characteristics Appearance In his humanoid form, Luther is a tall handsome young man with forest green eyes, tanned skin, short jet black hair that is always neatly kept as well as a very muscular yet well-toned body (he can alter all of these features whenever he wants). While he has worn all kinds of clothes over the years, most of them share the trait of being fashionable but allows for mobility at the same time, signifying his good sense of fashions and practicality. His ideal height, weight and build couple with not only confident and elegant manner but also a compelling voice have made him an overwhelmingly charismatic person who is the very image of perfection and authority; even the Goddess of Love Venus had to admit that his smile can charm all goddesses and women alike. He has even been called a work of nature on some occasions. Furthermore, as a side effect of his power, he is always passively releasing a pheromones that make him irresistibly attractive to the opposite sex of any species. He is considered by most to be a mixed between Mongoloid, Caucasian and Negroid. He has a ☯Yin-Yang symbol on his back, representing balance, and an Unalome symbol on the front of his chest, representing enlightenment. In his "true form" that he acquires after his first death, he doesn’t possess an actual body anymore, but rather only exist as pure consciousness. However, when he does appear in the 3-Dimension, he either has a celestial body, completely naked or as a gigantic incomprehensible monster. The first form has varied heights, a bigger and bulkier build, has countless stars and galaxies in it, shining white eyes and a △“Penrose triangle” symbol on the chest. The second resembles a human more, but he is completely naked, bold, has white eyes and his entire body is constantly glowing. The form also has a triangle symbol on it chest, and like the former, possesss a voice that can “command even gods”. The final form is a gigantic monster bigger than a planet, with tentacles, shining red eyes, green skin and resembles the monsters in Cthulhu mythology. When he was still a human, he has golden blonde hair, flawlessly smooth skin and blue eyes deep like the ocean. He often utilises the Haki Cloak, a form inspired by the manga Naruto, but with the difference is that it possesses an eye similar to the Kenshogan unlike the usual Sixth Path Sage Mode’s eyes. He can further enhances himself with Sage Mode, which gives crimson pigmentation around the eyes and extend to the ears. As an undead, he has blood red irises, pale skin, silvery white hair, but most of the other features remain as when he was alive. Additionally, his hair is much longer now. He can summon a dark suit of armour, similar to that of the Dark Knights in Fantasy stories. When he unleashes his true power as King Of The Dead, his eyes become like that of Sauron, his skin becomes darker and two sets of wings, one dragon and the other fallen angel appears on his back. Personality Before his complete transformation into the Paradox, and even before that when he had yet to be stuck in the Lost Dimension, Luther was a somewhat heroic, badass, righteousness, sociable, charismatic, caring, honorable, influential, inspiring, conscentious man and above all a pacifist. He represented perfectly what a the pinnacle of human potential should be like, and has the gift of always being able to see the good in people even when they don’t see it themselves. He was righteous, brave and always devoted himself to the protection of the weak, innocent and defenseless, and the defense of peace, freedom and justice, He was a True Hero. Following his return from the Lost Dimension, he has taken on a much more dark, cruel and realistic way of dealing with situations. He has no hesitation when it comes to killing people he deems worth it, often in a very brutal way that ends up with his victims not in one piece. This earns him the reputation of a terrifying monster who will never show mercy to those who he considers his preys. With all that said, he still retains some of his former moral codes such as always protecting the innocents (though exceptions can be made) and never compromise even in the face of death. He also has e very sarcastic side to himself. As Paradox, his personality differs vastly from other versions of his. He seems to become much calmer, even emotionless perhaps and will go to any length to retain the balance between Oblivion and Creation. This is due to the sudden change in perspective from a lower dimensional being to one that has no dimensional limitations at all. To better put it, Creation as a whole are closer to illusion and hologram than actual existences for him now, not to mention this illusion is constantly undergoing destruction and rebirth. He also views himself, all being in Creation and even Oblivion as nothing more than puppets in a gigantic drama play whose audiences are the readers and The One Above All. As the Void, he craves nothing but the complete destruction of everything, even Death itself. This is because the Void originates from Oblivion, the personification of nothingness, and that the Void was here before the First Firmament was even in existence, and will still be here long after everything has ceased to exist. Relationship Allies *Vyvyan : Pet dragon and potential love interest Attributes Powers Hyuman = Improved Homo Superior Physiology: ' Even without the Marvel Force, Luther is still undeniably one of the most powerful being in the universe due to his stats as the orginal Hyuman. His powers are a result of a mutation that allows him to survive in the Lost Dimension, whose environments are far harsher than that of Earth. This mutation was due to several factors, such as the consumption of a strange fruit known as the “Evolutis Fruit”, the interaction with a miraculous substance known as Dionesium, which has the ability to restore the users to their prime, and the effects of unstable and different laws of physics of the dimension on him. It took nearly a millennia from start to finish of the transformation, but the result couldn’t be described as anything other that incredible. Aside from his status as a hyuman, Luther has also received the perfect version of the Super-Soldier Serum and the Elixir of Power. The serum allows him to absorb and adapt without any limitations and the elixir allows him to use Aether and Nether, something which is supposed to be exclusive to the Erus only. *'Hyuman Physical Attributes: Being the oldest Hyuman in existence, Luther can exhibit a level of physical power that is rare even by his species’ standards. On average, he can lift up to 100 tons, run slightly pass the speed of sound, tank explosions that level a dozen city blocks, possess a low level healing factor that can regenerate served limb, heightened senses more advanced than any animal on Earth. Using Body Supremacy, his physical abilities are instantly improved by magnitudes, allowing him to lift several billions of time his own body weight, breaks the March 100 sound barrier, tanks an explosion that releases energy as much as five times the Krakatoa Eruption, regenerates from being beheaded, reaction time in less than a few microseconds, etc. With Limit Breaker, he can lift the entire mass of the atmosphere of Earth, move at Massively Hypersonic + speed, reflexes and perception within nanoseconds and can tank multi-continent destroying attacks. He can even further empower himself by absorbing the power in the surrounding environments, or just through adaptive evolution to reach universal level in each and every single one of his stats. After his treatment with the super-soldier serum, his power and stats have become infinite by 3-dimensional standards. He can also use his psionic power to internally raise his strength to a new level. *'Hyuman Mental Attributes': While Luther’s body is a great source of strength, his mind is even greater. He possesses inhumanly accurate memory, incredible information processing rate, greater concentration capacity, immeasurable intelligence, parallel information processing and even hypersanity. He can also use telekinesis at the molecular level, telepathy with range on planetary scale, teleportation that can break through the space-time barrier, etc. All of these abilities are further amplified when he is using Hyper Mind and even to a far greater extent during the activation of Limit Breaker. These mental abilities will naturally improves as time when on, either through adaption or absorbtion. It is noticable that the scale and power of his psionic powers are always a tier greater than his physical power. At his peak, there are no limits to the range of his psionic power, to how potent they can be and he can even control the primordial particles of all things. *'Body Supremacy: ' One of the latent race talent of the Hyuman, this ability allows Luther to gain complete and utter control over the movements and functions of his body and utilize them to their absolute theoretical potential. By his own words, some of the things he is capable of doing but not limited to are : utilizing the fulll capacity of his muscles (human can only do 20%); increasing his body temperature to star level heat or decreasing it to ice cold stage; manipulating all the chemicals in his body like adrenaline and endorphins; complete control over his own cardiac functions; forcing his body to regenerate missing limbs and survive being blown apart; making himself age faster, slower, reverse age or unable to age at all; enhancing or weakening his muscle mass by commanding it; harnessing his bio-energy (electric and magnetism) to use it as weapon or force-field; changing the colors of his eyes or hair and the sound of his voice. At his peak, Luther can even control the primordial particles that make up his body and hurt beings of the fourth dimension. *'Hyper Mind: ' Hyper Mind is basically the mind’s version of Body Supremacy, whereas the latter focus on the body, the former focus on utilizing the full potential of the mind. As stated by Luther himself, in normal circumstances, his mind is already superior to the most advanced super computer in the Milky Way, but this ability brings it onto a whole nother level. With it, he can instantly process a nigh-infinite number of simultaneous calculations, allowing him to identify theoretical situation by instantly recombining all information he has on them. It also enhances his telepathic, psychokinetic, and teleportation power significantly. The strengthen psionic power can be used to internally enhance him, or externally effect other objects. Apart of these abilities, it can further give him argumentel reality view by collecting all the information surrounding him upon activation and process it theough a mental algorithm. *'Limit Breaker:' An advanced sub-power of Body Supremacy and Hyper Mind. Whereas the Body Supremacy allows one to explore and utilize their bodies to its utmost potential, and Hyper Mind does the same but only to the mind, Limit Breaker completely removes all the physical and mental limits, making it possible for the users to use power on a whole different level. During the activation period, the users can and will actively and continuously grow stronger, adapt and improvise to all the attacks of his/her/their opponents, even the unknown and unexpected ones almost instantly. However, prolonged usage of this ability release may cause strain and other side effects, and in the worst case can lead to immobilize for months. In the case of Hyper Mind, Luther can even gain access to the hidden System of the universe. *'Omni-Absorption:' As part of his adaptions to the harsh environment of the Lost Dimension, his body has developed the ability to absorb and metabolis matter/energy in the surrounding environments to replace the need for food, water and air. The things can also be turned into power he to enhance his own physical and metal abilities and for various other purposes. Some of the powers he has shown are : enhancing his physical strength and durability to planetary/stellar/cosmic level, moving as fast or faster than the speed of light, heat vision, x-vision, accelerated vision, telescopic vision, the ability to convert energy into light, fire, electricity, microwave, self-sustenance, turning his body into any types of solid/liquid/gas/plasma and radiation immunity. The addition of the Super-Serum to his system has strengthened this power enough for Luther to absorb and gain control over infinite power within the 3D scope. *'Self-Adaption': He is capable of adapting to anything that is thrown at him, gaining immunity to the attacks and at the same time gain a power/way to counterattack this attack or the ability to use this attack at the very least. This power works thanks to the sheer will-power the user has over his body to adapt, but it can also be an automatic process; and because this power is also reactive in nature, he is therefore not subjugated to any limits to his adaptation other than the one imploded on him due to the dimensional limitations. After receiving the Super-Soldier Serum, this power has been strengthened to the point where he can adapt to even infinite power . *'Aether Manipulation': Originally a power exclusive to the Enigmans only, Luther was able to gain control over the power of Aether thanks to the enhancements of his already mastered Life-Force Manipulation under the effect of the Elixir of Power. Being the purest essence of life, which flows through all things and is considered to be the majority component part of the Sky God themselves, this power grants Luther near absolute control over all living organisms, allowing him to have limited control over concept related to life, such as expansion and eternity. He can also control Order, the opposite of Chaos and is necessary for the survival of all things. He can also bend reality, space-time, power to unimaginable level. His control over Aether is stated to be superior to even the Enigmans. *'Nether Manipulation': Also a power thought to be exclusive to the Enigmans, Luther gain the ability to control Nether through the advancement his Death-Force Manipulation under the effect of the Elixr of Power. As this power is the complete opposite of Aether Manipulation, therefore, Luther has absolute control over the Dead/Undead instead of the living. Like Aether, Luther can also use this power to bend space-time, the soul, and the mind, but unlike it, the power has more to do with the concept of corrosion and ending of all things. The essence of Nether flows through all things in existence, living or not, but it is still at its most powerful when Luther is in the Realm of Death. He can also control Chaos, the opposite of Order and is necessary for the evolution of all things. His control over Nether is said to be superior to even the Enigmans, much like in the case of Aether. *'Reality Alteration': Inside his body is the Master Wecobots, the most powerful and advanced type of technology created by the Cybertants (with the help of higher dimensional beings). The bots are bonded to him at the sub-particle level. Not only does this make it impossible to separate them from him but it also gives him direct control over them, which he can use to perform genetic surgeries and DNA alterations. He can mimic and create various powers for himself this way, like elemental control or machine/high-tech exoskeleton generation. Even then, none of those are the main functions of the bots, instead, their main function is storing and using the Reality Equation, better known as the Source Code of the Unviverse. With this, he can manipulate the very farbic of reality itself, including space, time, matter and energy without any consequences. After Luther just received it, he was barely able to use it on the universal scale, but it is stated that once mastered, it will grant the users power on par with an 11-dimensional being. *'Absolute Protection:' Stolen from the Enigmans and imprinted on himself is the “Mark of Narada”, which grants him absolute protection against all things he considers harmful to him. This power manifests in many form, such as absolute immortality, indestructibility, invulnerability, force-field or a combination of all of them. It can also be extended to others around or close to him. Despite being visible on his skin, the mark actually is actually a Soul Imprint, meaning that it is nearly impossible to remove unless it has Luther’s permission. The defence of the Mark is strong enough to allow him to survive attacks from 11-dimensional entities. The Marvel Force: Luther’s most well-known and greatest weapon is his access to the Marvel Force. Contrary to what most people think, the Marvel Force wasn’t created by Luther’s powers, but it is actually the power that recreated him. It is said by Luther that when he consumed the Super-Soldier Serum and the Elixir of Power, he didn’t gain any new powers, but rather the release of his consciousness which later went on to fuse with the force in its primordial state. *'Transcendent Physical & Mental Abilities :' As Paradox, Luther’s physical and metal abilities have been heightened to the level where battles are more like metaphors and clash of ideas/concepts than actual battles. It is stated that his mind and body are transcendent and beyond any dimensional limitations. He is somehow strong enough to interact and lift all of creation plus nothingness at the same time, possess omnipresent on the omniversal scale, durability to ignore any attacks that have dimensional limitations, more inerasable than any concept themselves, can view and comprehend how the Omniverse was created in less than a plank instant, omnikinesis, omnipathy, limited omniscient in the scope of the Omniverse, etc. *'Nigh-Omnipotence & Omniscient & Omnipresent :' While Luther’s physical and mental abilities are certainly impressive, it is still not his main power. His main power are the ability to create/destroy/bend both everythingness and nothingness to his will, omniscient in the scope of the Omniverse and being everywhere, everywhen and as everything within existence and outside of existence all at once. He can completely erase every concept from existence, or even existence itself; battle with Oblivion, the manifestation of nothingness, on equal ground; recreate the entire Omniverse in his image; becomes creation or at least merge it into himself; existing outside of creation; etc. |-| Human = Optimal Human Condition: Even before gaining his power as the Paradox, and even before his transformation into a Hyuman, Luther was already the perfect representation of what the pinnacle of human evolution potential and perfection is like. He was physically superior to any Olympic-Level athletes and smarter than even the like of T’Challa and Doom. In his prime as an unenhanced human, he was strong enough to punch an through a reinforced metal walls; bend steel bars with his bare hands; fast enough to catch-up or outrun moving vehicles; able to exert himself to peak capacity for hours and even days without fatigue; producing top-endurance and lung capacity; agile enough to climb the tallest of buildings, leap to high feats into the air and distant miles; reflexive enough to quickly dodge multiple gunfire, incoming attacks, and fast motions, accurate enough to achieve multiple small and further distant targets; even his lifespan is more and aging rate is slower than a human (five times lomger by some estimations); durable enough to withstand point blank huge explosion and enhanced attacks; intelligent enough to understand complex problems better than average humans; can recover from injuries in very short-periods of time; flexible enough to coordinate his limbs perfectly and his combat skills are advanced enough to defeat large groups of enemies. He is generally considered by most to be the prime example of what the peak of human power and knowledge is like. Quintessence Manipulation: As a human, a magician and a martial artist, his main weapon was the ability to manipulate Life-Force aka Quintessence. As it is the origin and main components of mana, chi and aura in the living world, therefore, Luther is able to utilize their respective abilities without drawbacks. With magic, he can affect the soul; with chi, he has command over the body; with aura, his spirit is his indomitable will manifested. He can use them to shape reality, enhance himself, conjur mystical weapons, summon animals, force field generation and so on so forth. The unipe wavelength of his life-force as well as the sheer volume of it (said to be an ocean compared to a drop of water in your beginner sorcerer) has allowed him to direcly weaponize it in the form of the Haki Cloak, which he was inspired by a few well known fictional works. He can also absorb the natural energy of the universe in its purest state, something that has been stated to be extremely hard to do. This technique grants him access to Sage Mode, which has many benefits such as immensely enhances his stats, master over all the elements, can use the invisible natural energy as an extension of himself, limited immunity to attacks that doesn't contain natural energy, dominance over most living beings along side command over nature/environments/terrains/all phenomenons, etc. During the usage of this mode, crimson pigmentation appears around Luther's eyes and extend near to his ears, but there no other notable changes other than this. Furthermore, Luther can construct a battle avatar made of pure energy, with its size ranging from being as big as a mountain to being so gigantic that it can grab the Everest in its palm. He calls this battle avatar "Asura", as it has three heads and three arms on each of its side. Finally, at his peak, he can summon a golden Buddha statue that dwarfs even Jupiter in size by channeling all of his power into the Unalome symbol on his chest. Full Body Control: Through years of intense training and meditation, Luther has gained complete and utter control of his body as the cellular level. This allows him to utilize the full potential of his strength, numb his pain receptors, increase or decrease body temperature to survive in a harsh environment, accelerate recovery speed, contrast his muscles to harden it, effectively increasing his durability at the same time, etc. |-| Undead= Supernatural Conditions: Even as an undead, Luther was still very different from others of the same type. Unlike most of them, he came back to life through the sheer force of his willpower, and this fact alone has made him one of the most powerful type of undead in existence. He is said to have superior physical abilities in comparison the strongest undead, and even possess all of their racial skills, but he fortunately has none of their weaknesses. It is stated that his body has been so greatly enhanced by the energy in the Realm of the Dead that he is on par with his loving self when the latter is using Haki Cloak without having to resort to any similar techniques himself. Finéssence Manipulation: As an Undead Emperor, he can create, shape and manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe and is the opposite power of Life-Force Manipulation; whereas Life-Force is the essence which allows life to flourish, Death-Force (or Finéssence) is that which causes things to wither, rot, weaken, and eventually die. He can sense and manipulate the essence that allows Death, Destruction, and Decay to exist throughout the universe, allowing him to control decayed matter or to request assistance from the dead. As Death-Force also has its components in Chi, Mana and Aura, Luther can use it to produce some of the same effects as when he uses Quintessence. He can also channel the power into the tattoo ☠ on his forehead, allowing him to summon a planet size Grim Reaper. Abilities Grandmaster Martial Artist: Luther is undoubtedly one of, if not the best martial artist in the entire universe. Ever since he was born until the time he grown into his twenty, he has been subjected to just about every single martial art known to man, and even many that have been thought to be lost in human history. Within his memory alone, there are already an unfathomable of Earth’s martial arts, such as MMA, Muay Thai, Muay Boran, Lethwei, Bokator, Escrima, Krav Maga, Capoeira, Savate, Sambo, Yawyan, Taekwondo, Wrestling, Judo, Jujutsu, Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, Ninjutsu, Kendo, Fencing, Kenjutsu, Kali, Bojutsu, Francombat, Boxing, Kickboxing, Hapkido, Wing Chun, Parkour, Shorin Ryu, Silat, Chin Na, Kyudo, Aikido, Varma Ati, Jeet Kune Do, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Hung Gar, Tai Chi, Kung Fu, Kenpo, and Karate; many of which were taught to him by letting him experience them with his own body while some others were directly downloaded into his mind via extremely advanced computer. However, despite having mastered so many martial arts, these are only what he has learned as a human; as Paradox, he travels across many creations, exploring different worlds in search for civilization to learn of their cultures and their combat systems. By his own admittance, the time he has spent doing this is no less than an eternity, and as a result, he has mastered not only master all the martial arts native to Earth but many from different worlds, like martial arts that allow him to enter even the astral plane or martial art that incorporate psychic attacks into their style. As a matter of fact, his innate talent and dedication for martial art has even endowed him with the ability to master them at the instinctual level. His greatest accomplishment in the field of martial arts is the creation of the “Way of Cain”, a unique art that is nearly impossible to learn and even harder to master. The art focuses mainly on brutality and efficiency, and it allows the practitioners to annihilate an army of thousands each with a hundred times the status of the users. *'All Weapons Mastery:' As a byproduct of his martial arts training, Luther has become an expert on virtually all types of weaponry. He is a master swordman, shieldman, archer, spearman, gunman and virtually any weapons known to the human race. He is also a master of unconventional and futuristic weapons such as electric lasso, shock gaunlet, blaze tonfas, etc. Even genius and weapon masters such as Beast, Reed Richards, Tony Stark, Shang-Chi and Iron Fist has to admit his superiority to them when it comes down to wielding and mastering weapons. *'Master Acrobat:' Thanks to his natural physical abilities and rigorous training from young age, Luther has become an exceptional athlete, excelling in all gymnastic fields and being able to perform every acrobatic stunt ever performed along with many that can’t even be performed by superhumans like Daredevil or Spider-Man. Even without his Sentry power, Luther is still considered to be one of the best acrobat in the Marvel Universe and is one of the few to be able to do a decuple flip, which most thought to be physically impossible. His explosiveness and quickness in acrobat also aid him in battles, earning him the nickname “the untouchable”. *'Master Marksman:' Trained from youth all the way to adulthood, combine with his already superhuman sense, Luther’s accuracy is simply uncanny. He can achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, with the activity in his brain center for aim, accuracy and precision is drastically improved, which means that he need only to aim for an instant to aim. He has been shown to judge extremely long distance, the strength needed to fire a projectile, and the path his prey will move with amazing accuracy. Even visual obstructions like smoke and vegetation can’t hinder his ability to get an accurate bead on his targets, and his focus is so intense that he can shut out any outside distractions. *'Master Assassin:' Due to his extensive martial arts training, Luther has proven to be a world level assassin and even one of the most dangerous in the universe. He is a master at stealth, espionage, infiltration, and sabotage. He is capable of breaching even the top security facilities (Galactus and Thanos’s ships), assassinating even superhumans with extreme sense ranging from Daredevil to Hyperion with ease and without being detected. His ability as an assassin is so good that he managed to take out an entire army of super-soldiers while being depowered singlehanded and break into the Area 51 to reach the deepest in less than 10 minutes completely unnoticed. *'Master Power Napper:' Luther has mastered the art of power naps, allowing him to replenish of the necessary energy a normal man need from a night of sleeping in less than a minute. He has even stated that he only needs a hour or two of sleep per year. Additionally, during his training to seek for enlightenment, he spent five years without sleep and was largely unaffected. *'Meditation Mastery': He is also very adept at meditation, as it played a crucial role in his enlightenment and metamorphosis into the pinnacle of human evolution potential and perfection. And as he has already made peace with himself and therefore be able to accept and comprehend the true nature of creation, this in turn allowed him to develop a high level consciousness over his bodily processes, as well reduce stress and pain on the body. He is also able to detach himself from worldly concerns, achieve spiritual enlightenment, and gain control of all of his abilities. The process is mainly used to strengthen his mind and body, as well as to accelerate the recovery process. Super-Genius/Supreme Level Intellect: Being the most intelligent person on the planet (IQ well over 500 as a human and over 1,000,000 as a hyuman), Lurther is a brilliant, virtually peerless, detective, strategist, scientist, tactician, and commander. Even without his superpowers, he is still widely regarded as one of the keenest analytical minds on the planet, he often uses cunning and planning to outwit his foes, rather than simply "out-fighting" them. He has shown to be capable of learning a variety of essential skills and advanced capabilities in a day, which would take other geniuses years to achieve mastery over, memorize any knowledge instantly without any mistakes, and process information at a much faster rate, possess amazing skills of deduction and reasoning, is a master strategist, possess an extensive scientific knowledge, etc. *'Master Strategist & Tactician:' One of Luther’s most notable attribute is his immense talent for tactics and strategies, and he has even been hailed as genius in this by people like Doom, Namor and T’Challa. He is widely considered to be one of the best strategists in the Marvel Universe, wether on or off the battlefields. In a battle led by him against Galaxtus, Tony measured the chances of winning based on Lurther’s strategy to be 1000 %, while even other master tacticians and genius like Tony himself are only at 50%. Due to this talent and his resourcefulness, he has been shown to be a master at preparation, being able to take down the entire Avengers, Defenders and various other superhuman teams all by himself even while depowered. He is also extremely good at improvisation, as he can formulate and alter his strategies on the fly to defeat his enemies no matter what they throw at him. This is best proven by Nick Fury’s quote : “Give the man a hour, hell a minute and he will be able to come up with something that allows a rag tag army outfitted with sticks and stones to kick the asses of an elite military fighting force with advanced weapons and air support.” *'Natural Born Leader:' Being such a charismatic and talented tactician, Luther has also proven to be a natural born leader. In battle or just in their daily lives, it is not Thor, Iron Man or even T’Challa who people mostly choose to follow, it is rather MVP. This is despite the fact that he seems to like working alone, and has even stated so on a few occasions. It is thanks to this skill that he has been elected to be the leaders of Avengers, Defenders, Guardians of the Galaxy, etc. He also has various other contacts wether it is in the superhuman community or the underground world. *'Polymath:' Luther possesses a mastery of electrical, mechanical and aerospace engineering, electronics, chemistry, mythology, geography, history, all levels of physics, and human and alien biology. A visionary theoretician and inspired machine smith, he has made breakthroughs in such varied fields as space travel, time travel, extra-dimensional travel, biochemistry, robotics, computers, synthetic polymers, communications, mutations, transportation, holography, energy generation, spectral analysis and more. He is one of the few people on Earth to be an expert on other dimensions and the methods by which to travel to and through them. He has also gained degrees in Criminal Science, Forensics and mastered Diverse Environmental Training, Security Systems, and illusion/sleight of hand. Not only is a genius by Earth’s standards, but also on the universal scale as well; this is proven by his knowledge over various other advanced civilizations in the universe. Given enough time, he is capable of creating virtually anything, whether is super advanced machine capable of terraforming planets, or advanced biological life forms with powers rival that of gods. He is also a master in the art of hypnotism, disguise, detective work, escapism, tracking and hunting, etc. *'Master Vehicular Operator:' Luther has mastered the art of driving, piloting, riding just about any vehicle in existence, even the one he has never seen. He has been shown operating cars, bikes, aircrafts, locomotives, boats, submarines, spaceships, time machines and even giant robot suit with ease. He is also very fond of combat while using a vehicle. *'Omnilingualism:' As part of the Sentry’s power, he can speak, write, understand and communicate in any language, including computer codes, languages he has never been heard before, sign language (even lip-reading), illegible words, and backwards speech and writing with little or no training. He can even communicate with non-human animals and read body language. Indomitable Will: It is usually said that it is not the power that makes the man, but the man who makes the power, this is best proven in the case of the Sentry considering his unnaturally strong will. With it alone, he is pretty much immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. With the help of his willpower, he has faced great physical pain, psychological trauma and has always refused to surrender no matter what. As a matter of fact, his willpower is so strong that Spider-Man had questioned that was it due to the Sentry’s power that allowed him to cheat death and push himself past his limits, or was it a result of his abnormally strong willpower. Threat Level By "lesser beings": *He is classified as being far Beyond Alpha Level Threat and Mutate by Maria Hill *He is stated to be an Extinction-level threat by Nicky Fury *Reed Richard has stated that his power level is too high for any system to classify him By Cosmic Entities: *The Abstracts rank him as one of the most powerful and dangerous being in the Hyperverse *The Beyonders consider him to be the only real threat agasit them *The Celestials consider him to be the only being superior to them Weaknesses Mental Blocks: Subconsciously places an uncountable amount of mental blocks in his mind to prevent himself from ever reaching his true potential. Lack Of Emotion: As a Paradox, his perspective changes dramatically so it is impossibly hard for even his allies to predict how he will act. Paraphernalia Equipments Enhancements: Being one of the most powerful being in existence, James has been given various enhancements over the years, whether it is biologically, cybernetically, magically or spiritually, etc. Of them all, the most notable enhancements are: the original and perfect Super-Soldier Serum, the Master-Nanites, the Elixir of Power and the Emperor Runes. The first two were created by the Homo Amplifico while the others were by the Enigmans. Under specific conditions, where the serum and elixir are to be taken at the same time, and then the four fundamental interaction that hold the users together are removed through the Unified Field Subtractor, there will be a very small possibility that the users will experience the detachment of their consciousness from the bodies, allowing them to return to the most basic form of all existence as a being of pure consciousness while becoming unbounded by most dimensional limitations and gain power on the infinite dimensional scale at the same time, but the possibility of this has been calculated to be around 0.000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000001 %. In the case of Luther, his body was completely disintegrated and his consciousness was released and returned to its most fundamental form before merging with Paradox. *'Super-Soldier Serum:' The Super-Soldier Serum, also called the Super-Soldier Formula or the Super-Soldier Compound, is the name for a chemical made to increase the physical and metal attributes of its recipient to beyond what is humanly possible, often ranging from enhanced to super and finally to meta-human level. Despite its name, the Super Soldier Serum is actually only a part of the Super Soldier Process. The initial successful treatment was in three parts. In the beginning, the subject will be required to receive extensive and intensive training in both the physical and mental departments, until they attain the necessary qualities while at the same time receiving tests to check their compatibility with the serum. Once the unqualified subjects have been filtered out, the rest of them will then receive the serum via injection. The moment the proper dosage is reached, the subjects will be exposed to several unknown bands of radiation, which has the effect of stabilizing the serum and allowed it to affect the subjects at an accelerated rate. Another effect of the serum is that it can act as a substitute for other elements which can lead to the awakening of the latent power within a person. For example: if the user of serum has an X-Gene, they will be able to awaken their mutant power without going through the normal process, the same can be said for other races like Inhumans and so on. Unlike its other succeeding versions however, the components of the original serum is unknwon, meaning that it is impossible to replicate it. On its own, it theoretically will grant the users powers rivaling that of Luther himself, but when consumed by the latter, it enhances him to the point where he he gains limitless adapting and absorbing ability. *'Elixir of Power:' Considered by many to be the magical version of the Super-Soldier Serum, the elixir however affects not the body and mind, but the soul and spirit of the user. It is also said to be an enhanced version of Elixir of Life, meaning that it grants the user not only supernatural stats, but also true immortality alongside immunity to all soul and mystical based attack. Like the Super-Soldier Serum, the Elixir is only one part of the experiment to create the perfect warrior. The experiment includes three phases like its scientific counterpart: phase one is when the subjects is tested their worthiness and reaction to the power, phase two is them taking the elixir orally, and the final phase has them go through a ritual which will channel the sources of all supernatural powers into their body. Another similarity to the serum is that the elixir can awaken the innate supernatural power of its user, such as: Chi manipulation, Aura usage and in most case magic (this is due to most of its users being Homo Magis). The components of the elixir unknown, much like its counterpart. *'Wecotech:' Super advanced and powerful bots known as Master Wecobots, created by the Cybertants wit hthe help of some unknown higher dimensional beings. It allows the users for manipulation of the world at the sub-particle level. Can perform gentic surgery and DNA alterations to either grant powers or take powers away. They are also the storage of the Reality Equation, meaning that the users can manipulate reality/space-time/mind/matter ranging from 3-dimensional level to 11-dimensional level. *'Soul Imprint:' The “Mark of Narada” is a Soul Imprint, or a divine symbol imprinted on his soul instead of his body. The Mark grants him absolute protection against everything from 11-dimensional level and beneath. It also makes it impossible to kill him thanks to the immortality and indestructibility aspects. Being not just any Soul Imprint, but the most powerful and ancient of them all, created by the Enigmaen with the help of gods, it is virtually impossible to remove them from Luther’s soul. Dimensional Compressors: Also known as Dimensional Storage, the DC is a 4D gateway to a pocket universe where Sentry keeps his stuffs. Due to being 4D in nature, the inside of the pocket is therefore similar to a white, limitless, floorless and indestructible room, which allow the user the be unburdened by the weight of the objects while carrying them. Also, small and simple objects are stored and can be retrieved immediately while more complex ones have to be systematically deconstructed or reconstructed first. Although capable of changing the compressor’s appearance to his will, Sentry primarily puts it in the form of an easily overlooked wristwatch. Omnimantine: Akashic Record: Philosopher Stone: Weapons Transportationsu